


Very Rarely Did He See the Skies

by ZephiraZ



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephiraZ/pseuds/ZephiraZ
Summary: Two boys chilling on the edge of a cliff five inches apart because they're gay. AKA an overreaction to actually looking at the nighttime skybox in-game for the first time the other day.





	Very Rarely Did He See the Skies

"Has anyone seen Kane lately?"

Rosie looked up from the half-tilled soil, squinting against the fading light of evening. "Was he not with you, Malroth?"

"Would I be asking if he was?" Malroth growled. Rosie opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off with a shake of his head. "Forget it, I'll find him." He turned and took two steps away, then stopped abruptly as if caught by the end of a leash. "And, uh, good luck with all the, uh..." Malroth gestured vaguely at the farm-in-progress, "Good potatoes." With that, he took his leave, as swiftly as he arrived.

"Now what was that all about, I wonder...?" Rosie said, leaning on her hoe as she watched Malroth's back recede.

Malroth tore all through Green Gardens and came up empty handed. His search next took him to the Cerulean Steppe, and the Scarlet Sands thereafter. Yet still, his best friend was nowhere to be found. It wasn't like the Builder to just disappear without a word to anyone, especially Malroth. And with each failed search, the sun sank lower in the sky. He was about ready to go for broke and ask Lulu, when his saving grace swept by on the fall wind: a scent, faint but familiar, an unforgettable mix of earth and old leather, and just a little bit of sweat.

Nothing could fool Malroth’s sensitive nose. He cast his eyes to the source of the scent, the mountain at the center of the island. Just atop could he see a lonesome figure. Malroth let out a whoop of joy and took off running. He’d found his friend at last!

By the time Malroth climbed his way to the mountaintop, the sun had just kissed the sea. Light glinted off the frothing waves, painting a fiery avenue straight to the horizon. And there at the foot of this path of radiance sat the Builder, his legs dangling off the edge of a sheer cliff. He gazed out to sea, all but oblivious to his friend standing behind him.

Malroth slowly approached, hesitant to break the apparent peace. It was a rare sight to see the Builder idle, without hammer in hand nor even a quill to keep him busy. From this vantage point Malroth could see all Kane’s works arrayed around them, but the Builder had eyes for none of it, his gaze instead swept out to sea. Malroth tried to follow his line of sight, but could see nothing out of the ordinary. He huffed and crossed his arms, growing impatient, but dared not spoil the moment. If something so fascinated Kane, then Malroth would wait to see it too.

Together they watched the sun melt into the sea’s embrace, a vivid spray of fire splashing against the sky in the sun’s wake. When at last the sun and sea were one, a blanket of night settled over their bed. Stars erupted across the sky, blossoming into strong arms that carefully cradled the world.

As the night’s chill finally set in, Kane leaned back and flashed his friend a smile more radiant than all the stars before him.

“Very rarely do I see the skies, Malroth,” he said. “Do you ever stop and take the time to just… look up?”

“Look up…?” Malroth regarded Kane a moment, before sitting down beside him and dangling his own legs off the ledge. “Huh. No, not really.”

Kane hummed, and turned back to the sea, happily kicking his feet. “I’m always building, or drawing, or getting my ass kicked by monsters while you do all the work, or we’re stuck in a cave, or… Well, you get the idea. I never really got to see the stars, or paid the sunset any heed. It’s beautiful and all, but it’s missing something.”

“Missing something? What could possibly be-” Malroth glanced at Kane, and his breath caught in his throat. Kane’s attention was now focused fully on him, the light of the stars dancing in the Builder’s eyes.

“It’s beautiful and all, but it’s much better with you here. Would you watch the sunset with me again tomorrow, please?”

“I- Yeah, let’s do that.”

The next night, and every night after, the Builder and the god of destruction sat upon the mountaintop, legs dangling off the edge of a sheer cliff. The sun and stars painted ever-radiant vistas for them, yet at the end of it all, they had eyes only for each other.


End file.
